The Johnnys' Quest
The Johnnys' Quest, introduced in Season II, unintentionally continued the Wood Elf Dynasty began by The Trees in Season I. Ignoring all sound advice, the Johnnys spend all of their startup money on expensive positional for an already expensive team: A treeman, two Wardancers, a Thrower, and three catchers, and four lineman. “No rerolls, apothecary or fan factor, dropped in favour of the best Wood Elf players money can buy. I tried looking that up on the risk/reward chart but it didn't extrapolate that far.” - Steilos. The Quest's rookie season saw them start strong, but ended in an 'epic collapse'. The season included a notorius loss vs Tinwe United where the Quest had every advantage, even the services of Khemri Tomb Guardian, Ned the Annilhilator. It was a match for which Tinwe's Coach Oh My God wrote a convincing match preveiw describing at length all the reasons he would lose against the Quest. Ultimately Season II ended with a string a losses and draws that left the Quest just below the threshold for the playoffs. The only redeeming factor was bringing home the Crud! Cup for a leg up in Season III. In Season III the Johnny's dominated the league with a 10-3-0 record in the regular season and a 4-0-0 division record. One of the losses was to The Mistakes of Life who, with the aid of werewolf Amateratsu, were unstoppable early in the season. The second was an aberrant loss to orphaned rookie lizardmen of the Nox'tlan Narcissists. The third came at the end of the season when coach Tastier benched the squad against Triple-S and their ringer, Kowen. In the post-season, The Johnnys' Quest stumbled in the first round of the playoffs against The Fancy Lads. This is thought to have been due in large part to the death of veteran thrower Dijon 'Crazy' Bone during a match against Hellbug's Heroes late in the regular season. The offense headed by newly hired Jon T. Partí didn't have a chance to hit it's offensive stride before the playoffs. The Johnnys' we're off to a rocky start at the beginning of Season IV, but by week V they had hit their stride once again. Jon T. Partí hooked up rookie catcher Lady 'Cookie' Fingers again and again, and the swarming defense was proving effective. They ended the Season with a more modest 7-4-1 record, but going into the playoffs they were hot. They had a +11 touchdown differential, the best in the league. Ultimately they folded in overtime to the dwarves of Crooked Peak who brought down a crucial interception in the first half that pushed the match into overtime. The game shifted towards a war of attrition and the rest, as they say is history. Tastier announced that he would be moving on from the The Johnnys' Quest in Season V. Will the Quest find a new manager or will they fade quietly into obscurity? Players Category:Wood Elves Category:Teams Category:Season II Category:Season III Category:Season IV